


torment

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [26]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Neck Kissing, PWP, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hubert takes his time as he teases and torments his wife.





	torment

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission, using the client's unit in place of generic Byleth! Except later I found out the client was a fucking anti, so now it's just Byleth instead

“Needy as ever,” Hubert muses, each stroke of his thumb earning another shudder and whimper from his wife. With one finger hooked inside of her, and his thumb on her clit, he’s had her reduced to a pathetic mess for some time now, and he is still nowhere near done with her. In fact, this is just to get her warmed up…

“I-I…” she attempts to reply, her voice cut off by another sharp moan.

“Oh, Byleth, what am I going to do with you?” he asks, shaking his head. “How was I to know my wife would be so pathetic?”

“Hubert,” she whimpers, and he smirks.

“What is it?”

“I need you, I...I need more,” she says, and he laughs, low and almost menacing.

“Of course you do,” he replies, shaking his head. “Like I said, you’re just as needy as ever.” He leans down, his lips brushing against her neck as he laughs again, and Byleth squirms. Hubert always teases her, always draws it out until she can’t take it anymore, and always mocks her every step of the way, because he knows how much she loves every second of it. She loves how he teases and torments her, how he makes fun of her every noise and need.

He often tells her how pathetic she is, and she’s inclined to agree. When he first scrapes his teeth along her neck, she whimpers, and then he sinks them down, biting her flesh and earning a sharp moan from her. He’s drawing this out and teasing her, not allowing her to come just yet no matter how close he may get her, and she’s desperate for more.

When she opens her mouth to beg, her voice comes out incoherent, and Hubert laughs at her again. “No need to say it, I already know,” he replies. He moves down, his lips lingering along her neck and shoulders, as he reaches up with his other hand. Hubert continues to finger her as his other hand rests against her throat, and she braces herself already knowing what’s coming.

Slowly, his fingers encircle her throat, and she takes a deep breath just before he starts to squeeze. If he were really intending to do her harm, he would use both hands, but one hand is enough for what he wants to do to her. He restricts airflow just enough to make it hard for her to breathe, just enough to trigger her body’s panic, and for reasons unknown to her, this feeling of helplessness drives her absolutely wild.

Hubert squeezes her throat, tighter and tighter, his fingers never slowing, and as she gasps for air, she arches her back, trembling as she grows closer, knowing that she has no hope of holding out. He’s made his instructions very clear, but she knows that she won’t be able to follow them like this.

And just as he lets up, just as he starts to relax his grip on her throat, she gives in, her first deep breath turning to a moan as she comes, unable to stop herself. Hubert’s hand stops suddenly, and he yanks it back, pulling back enough to glare at her as he watches her ride out her pleasure. The look of disappointment is clear on his face, and somehow that only excites her more.

“Did I tell you it was time to finish?” he asks her. When she’s silent for a moment, still catching her breath, he asks, more firmly, “_ Did _ I?”

“N-no,” she says. “You told me not to, u-until you changed your mind.”

“So then why did you think it was suddenly okay to come without permission? Did you think you could get away with that with no punishment?”

“I-I didn’t-”

“Oh, you didn’t? Then that must mean you know what’s coming to you, right, _ dear _?” HIs tone is so threatening that the term of endearment sounds more like an insult than anything else and she shudders in delight. Climbing off of her, Hubert sits up on the edge of the bed, giving her a glance as he gestures forward. Byleth knows what she has to do.

Once she is bent over Hubert’s lap, she braces herself for her punishment. She doesn’t know when he rises his hand or how long he lets it hover in the air, before finally bringing it down with a firm smack. She winces, and he gives her no time to recover before he does it again, raising his hand and bringing it down, harder this time. Before she can stop herself, she moans.

“Are you really getting off on your punishment? You’re absolutely terrible,” he scolds her. “I don’t know what you expect me to do with you now.” With that, he brings his palm down again, this time not hesitating between spanks, until he is smacking her again and again, with no chance to recover from the sting of each blow.

It is just when she thinks she can’t take any more of this- not sure if she’s overwhelmed from the stinging pain or the excitement- that he slows to a stop, with more pause between each blow until they are more like occasional pats. He gives her a chance to catch her breath while asking, “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson now?”

“I have,” she lies, knowing full well that she will do the same thing again, every time that Hubert gives her the chance.

“Then we can finally get back on track.” He nudges her off of his lap, and has her lay down for him, and this time, he does not climb on top of her, but in front of her, spreading her legs as he inches forward, resting his face between her thighs. Hubert trails kisses along the insides of her legs, teasing her with lips and, just like with her neck before, he nips and sinks his teeth into her flesh, causing her to squeak.

He keeps this up for just a little while longing before he stops teasing her, pressing his tongue inside of her. Compared to this, everything he’s done up until now really does just feel like a tease, and as he eats her out, all she can do is tilt her head back, moaning and crying for him. Hubert did not tell her that she shouldn’t come this time, but she knows that this won’t be the end, and it takes all of her self-control not to give in as he buries his tongue in her.

When she is certain that she will come whether she wants to or not, Hubert stops suddenly, possibly sensing how close she is. As he moves away, she can see the marks his teeth have left on her thighs, and she wonders if there will be similar marks on her neck when she looks in the mirror. He straddles her, obscuring her view, and finally, she knows that it’s time.

“I would say you’ve done a good job being patient, but we both know that’s not the case,” he says with a smirk. “In fact, we would have gotten to this point much sooner if I hadn’t had to take breaks to punish you, you needy little slut.”

With one quick thrust, he’s inside of her, and she cries out at the sudden penetration. Hubert sighs, content as he fits himself in her, and she wonders how long he’s been holding back, how hard it has been for him to fight his own arousal as he teased and tortured her. If she only had half the self-control that he does...but the, they wouldn’t be able to have nearly as much fun if she did. If she were well-behaved, then how could he punish her?

As it is, he’s pushed himself for so long waiting for her that he doesn’t last very long at all. With a few more rough thrusts, he’s gasping her name as he comes, and finally, she doesn’t have to hold back anymore. This time, she knows that it’s alright for her to join him.

Hubert remains on top of her as he struggles to catch his breath, and this is one of the few times that he looks even remotely vulnerable to her. This is a side of him that she knows only she sees, and it is nice, after he’s spent so much time showing all the power that he has over her. She wouldn’t trade any of it for anything else in the world; every punishment, every moment of torment, everything that Hubert does for her is actually what she needs, and she knows that he is the only one who could ever understand what it is that she needs.

Her husband knows just how far to push her and just how much to torture her, and then, when it’s all said and done, he is content to hold her in his arms, and remain that way for the rest of the night, both falling asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
